transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knock Out (Avengers)
|-|Knock Out (Avengers)= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Doctor superhero |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Species | Cybertronian |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To stop the Decepticons from being thwarted by Starscream |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Malibu, California |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Autobots Decepticons (formerly) Breakdown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Starscream Decepticons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Money Saving the world Energon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Starscream Improper use of his weapons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Arc Reactor |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Repulsors, Unibeam, Guns, Buzzsaw, Drill |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quotes | Listed below |} |} | Knock Out is the former Decepticon medic who later betrays his group once they go haywire and most of them are terminated and they put him under house arrest. He escapes by building a suit of armor and becomes the invincible Autobot superhero, Iron Man. He joins the Avengers, a group of Autobot heroes. Personality ---- | Knock Out is vain for his paint job and hates whenever it is scratched. Apart from that, he was the Decepticon medic who was evil and would use weapons like a saw or drill against his enemies but failed. Soon the team didn't go right and Knock Out realized that what was going on was not right and decided to fight for what was right. With shrapnel lodged in his spark, he realized it was something more important than his paint job, of which topic he put behind. However he doesn't work well together on his superhero activities. Description Knock Out is red robot with some gold and also has silver and white highlights. As Iron Man, he retains the red and with more gold. As well, he uses an arc reactor in his chest that powers him and the armor he wears. The Iron Man armor is equipped with the same weapons (with the exception of Repulsors and the Reactor Unibeam), which are a buzzsaw, a drill, and a gun with super sonic sound wave abilities. These were adaptd into the Repulsors making the guns simply laser ones. Knock Out has a white face with red optics. At the end of his knees and arm joints he has golden parts while his hips, arms (upper part), and legs (upper part) are silver. Abilities Knock Out is an army medic who didn't fight well as a Decepticon but used an arsenal such as med tools (saw, drill) while also using a super sonic sound gun. The gun was by the time changed into a simple laser as the sonic canon abilities were integrated into Iron Man's Repulsors. The repulsor blast is also what the Unibeam is. Quotes ---- Iron Man "I want to protect the people I put in harm's way." "I may know the ticket out of here..." ''The Avengers |-|History= History ---- Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Ironmonger7) Category:Neutral